Got You Back
by AnissCassie
Summary: I cant make a summary but this is Yunjae! Yunjae! Yunjae!


**Got You Back**

**.**

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : JYJ, TVXQ, Song Jihyo, Kwon Boa, Jung Yonghwa, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

Summary :

Tujuan Kim Jaejoong pindah ke Shinki Senior High School hanya untuk melindungi kekasihnya, apa jadinya jika takdir menggariskannya menggali cerita lama.

.

_Aniss' Present_

.

"_Shin Ahjussie_, benarkah ini tempatnya?"

"_Ye Hwangtaeja_,"

"_Geure_. Apakah _Ahjussie_ sudah mengurus semuanya?"

"_Ye Hwangtaeja_, semua informasi diri anda akan di lindungi dan juga anda akan berada dikelas yang sama dengan _Agissi_."

"Lalu bagaimana tentang daftar identitas mereka yang telah membully _Agissi_?"

"Semua sudah berada pada Junsu _Daegun, Hwangtaeja_."

"_Algesseumnida_. Aku akan turun sekarang."

"Apa perlu saya mengantar anda _Hwangtaeja_?"

"Tidak perlu, itu akan terlihat mencolok."

.

Pintu mobil _Limmossin_ itu pun terbuka, _namja_ bername tag 'Kim Jaejoong' keluar. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap sebuah sekolah elit yang akan menjadi sekolahnya untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Semua orang menatap kagum padanya, dengan keindahan wajah yang istimewa, mata bulat menawan, kulit putih sempurna, postur tubuh yang elegant, bibir merah yang kissable. Siapapun pasti terpikat. Jangan lupakan cara berpakaiannya yang membuat siapa saja mimisan. Jas sekolah yang dibiarkan terbuka, dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kulit dada yang mulus.

Jika sedikit saja dia mau tersenyum dapat di pastikan semua orang akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Sayangnya tujuannya di sekolah ini hanya untuk melindungi seorang _Agissi_.

"_Baby-ya, I'm Coming_!"

Kemudian Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung untuk mencari sang kekasih. Beberapa menit kemudian dia menhentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

Other side….

Byuuuurrrrr

"Hahaha.. Rasakan itu…."

"YA!"

"_Waegeurae_? Kau ingin menangis?"

"Hahaha…"

Segerombolan _haksaeng_ tengah tertawa bahagia ketika mereka lagi-lagi berhasil membully Song Jihyo, gadis berdarah Korea-Jepang itu. Selalu seperti ini, mereka terlihat tidak pernah puas untuk membully gadis itu. Walaupun gadis itu tidak pernah tau menau apa kesalahanya. Ingin rasanya membalas tapi dia sadar tentang posisinya, apalagi ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu parah mengingat sudah seringnya dia dipermalukan didepan umum setiap hari.

"_Geumanhae_!" sebuah seuara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Seorang yeoja bername tag Kwon Seohyun berjalan bak model dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Song Jihyo, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"_Eobseo unnie_. Kami hanya memberikan sedikit les rutin agar dia bisa lebih pintar,"

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya! Karena pelajaran yang sesungguhnya hanya aku yang boleh memberikanya."

Seohyun mengambil seember cat berwarna oranye dan menyiramkan ke arah Jihyo. Setelahnya mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Song Jihyo mengepalkan tangannya, tepat saat Seohyun ingin berbalik meninggalkanya. _Yeoja_ itu menarik seragam Seohyun hingga seragam itu robek.

Semua orang tercengang, dan para _haksaeng namja_ tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Mata Seohyun memanas ketika mengetahui bahwa dia sedang dipermalukan. Tepat ketika Seohyun ingin menangis, _enam haksaeng_ menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

Mereka adalah Jung Yunho, Kwon Boa, Jung Yonghwa, Park Yoochun, Choi Seunghyun, dan Choi Siwon.

Jung Yunho adalah putra pertama dari Jung Ji Hoon dan Kim Taehee. Calon penerus Jung Corp. kerajaan bisnis yang menguasai hampir seluruh pasar Asia. Sedangkan Jung Yonghwa adalah adik kandung dari Jung Yunho. Kedua sifat mereka tidak beda jauh. Dingin, egois dan arrogant. Lalu Park Yoochun adalah putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan property terbesar di Virginia. Kemudian ada saudara kembar non identik Choi, Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Siwon. Mereka berdua adalah putra dari Choi Hyunsik, Presdir Hyundai Group. Perusahaan mobil terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kemudian yang terakhir Kwon Boa, adalah seorang putri dari pemilik perusahaan hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Boa adalah satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang bisa berteman dekat dengan kelima _namja_ angkuh nan kaya itu.

Boa membantu Seohyun berdiri, dan memakaikan blazer sekolahnya pada Seohyun. Yonghwa berjalan begitu saja menuju arah Jihyo. Sedangkan Yunho, Yoochun, Seunghyun, dan Siwon hanya berdiri angkuh dengan wajah datar.

"_Oppa_…" rajuk Seohyun ketika Yonghwa mengabaikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yonghwa yang saat sudah berada di depan Jihyo dan menatap tajam mata bambi _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Aku sudah merobek baju _yeoja_-mu," jawab Jihyo tak gentar sama sekali.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa tuan muda semua akan percaya pada penjelasanku?"

Yoochun tersenyum angkuh, "Tentu saja T.i.d.a.k. Image mu sebagai pembuat onar sudah tidak diragukan lagi."

"_Geurae_…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa lagi-lagi kau membuat masalah dengan Seohyun? Huh?" bentak Yonghwa kasar.

"Bulan lalu membuat Seohyun pingsan dengan sengaja melempar bola padanya. Minggu lagu kau membakar semua buku pelajarannya. Tiga hari lalu kau mendorongnya kedalam kolam renang padahal kau tau dia tidak bisa berenang. Dan sekarang kau merobek seragamnya." Lagi-lagi Yonghwa berkata kasar padanya.

Sekuat apapun perempuan, tapi mereka pasti akan terluka bila diperlakukan kasar.

"Pantas saja jika semua orang tidak menyukaimu,"

Yonghwa mencengkeram kasar dagu Jihyo, "Dia bahkan terlalu baik padamu!"

Jihyo sudah akan menangis, sebelum sebuah suara mengeinterupsi mereka.

"_Geumanhae_!" suara itu terkesan dingin.

Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara, terlebih Jung Yunho yang seperti mendapat sengatan listrik saat mendengar suara itu.

Suara itu berasal dari Kim Jaejoong yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka, "Begitukah kelakuan anak-anak dari keluarga terhormat seperti kalian semua?"

"Ja-jaejo-oong _ssi,_"

_"Nde_ Yonghwa _ssi_? beginakah cara putra keluarga terhormat memperlakukan seorang gadis lemah terlebih kalian semua tidak mengetahui kebenaranya seperti apa?"

"Tapi Jaejoong _ssi_, dia telah…"

"Dia telah mempermalukan gadis itu. Begitukan maksudmu? Asal kau tau aku sudah berada lebih dulu dari pada kalian dan secara otomatis aku sudah melihat semua apa yang telah mereka lakukan bahkan aku sedah merekamnya secara baik."

Kim Jaejoong melemparkan sebuah Handycame ke arah Siwon, "Sebagai bonus disitu juga terdapat semua kebenaran tentang perlakuan istimewa kekasihmu Yonghwa _ssi_ terhadap kekasihku," jelas Jaejoong penuh penekanan pada kata kekasih.

Deg

Jantung Yunho bergetar menyakitkan begitu mendengar kata kekasih itu keluar bebas dari mulut mungil Jaejoong.

'_Kekasih?_' bathin Yunho

"Dan untukmu Seohyun _ssi_, Victoria _ssi_, Luna _ssi_, Amber _ssi_, Krystal _ssi_ dan Sully _ssi_. Aku akan meminta kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan kalian semua!"

Ke enam _yeoja_ itu langsung pucat pasi, "Kenapa kalian terkejut? Bahkan itu tidak setimpal dengan apa yang Jihyo dapatkan setiap hari."

"Dan untuk kalian semua, mulai hari ini aku tegaskan Jihyo adalah kekasihku. Jadi jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi."

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong mengatakan tentang kekasih.

"_Oppa_…" Jihyo berhambur memeluk Jaejoong. #Please_anggep_Jihyo_unnie_lebih_muda_dari_umma

"_Nde, gwaenchana? Kkaja_ ganti bajumu!"

Kim Jaejoong dan Song Jihyo mulai beranjak dari sana tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" geram Yunho.

"…." Jaejoong memilih diam dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu lagi.

"YA!" Yunho bermaksud mengejar namja cantik itu, namun Boa menahan lengannya.

"Ck…."

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Kim Jaejoong dan kekasihnya kini sedang berada di kantin.

"Hwang…."

"Oppa, Jiji-ya!" Jiji adalah panggilan kesayangan Jaejoong untuk Jihyo.

"_Arrayo! Gomawo nde_,"

"_Ye, Gureogessumnida_. Sekarang jelaskan padaku?"

"Jelaskan apa?"

"Aku tau, kau mengerti apa maksudku." Dengan mulut ter_pouty_ imut.

"I-itu…" belum sempat _yeoja_ itu menjelaskan, seseorang meraih kepala Jaejoong dan mendongakkannya. Hingga…

Cupp

Sebuah bibir berhenti di bibir merahnya.

"Jangan ber_pouty_ sembarangan _chingu_-_ya_, disini banyak seseorang yang memperhatikanmu." Jung Yunho sudah berada dan duduk dihadapan Jihyo atau duduk-rapat-di sampaing Jaejoong.

_Loading please_..

_Syntac error_..

_Loading Complete_…

"YA! Apa kau bosan hidup?" geram Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho, pelaku kecup kilatnya. Sedangkan yang di teriaki(?) hanya bergumam tidak peduli.

"Kalian akrab sekali," ujar _namja_ Jung itu sok akrab. Jihyo dan seisi kantin memandang takjub sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jihyo _ssi_, kau tidak keberatankan aku bergabung disini?" tanya Jung Yunho dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi, dengan spontanitas _yeoja_ itu mengangguk.

Jung Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menjabatnya, "Aku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jung Jaejoong!"

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong _namja _gila!"

"_Ani_. Kau itu seorang Jung!"

"Dasar orang gila! Ayo _chagi_ kita pergi dari sini." Jaejoong berdiri dan mengarah tangannya pada Jihyo. Namun bukan _yeoja_ itu yang menyambut tetapi Jung Yunho lah yang menyambut kemudian menarik-menggeretpaksa- Jaejoong.

.

*Got You back*

.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?"

"Diamlah! Ayo ku bantu antar kau mengelilingi sekolah, aku ini ketua osis lho! Jadi sudah wajib untuk membantu murid baru!"

"Aku bahkan tidak bertanya, dan aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Yang aku butuhkan segera lepaskan tanganku!"

"Jika aku tidak mau? Dengar aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Maka akan ku buat kau yang melepaskan aku."

"Lakukan jika kau bisa."

"Ya! _Bakka_!"

Jung Yunho tidak menanggapi rontaan Jaejoong dan malah menarik Jaejoong ke dalam ruang osis yang sedang sepi.

Namja bersurai _brunette _itu mendorong tubuh mungil Jaejoong kearah sofa di ruangan osis itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu, apalagi?"

"Mwommmppptthhhhhh"

"Ckccmmmpphhhh"

2 menit, 4 menit, 6 menit, 8 menit, dan 10 menit….

Pasukan oxygen Jaejoong benar-benar minipis ketika namja bermata musang itu tetap menciumnya hingga 10 menit lamanya. Dengan kekesalan memuncak dia pun mendorang tubuh yang sedang menikmati(?) bibirnya itu sekuat tenaga.

Bruuukkhh

"Akh!" lirih Yunho ketika tubuhnya terdorong dan bertabrakan dengan lemari ruang osis itu.

"Dasar gila!" Jaejoong bangkit dan memaksa namja Jung itu berdiri kemudian memukul rahang, pipi, dan perut.

_Buggghhh_

"Karena kau telah mempermalukan harga diriku!"

_Buugghhh_

"Karena kau telah menggangguku!"

_Buugghhh_

"Karena kau dan teman-temanmu telah membully kekasihku!"

Setelah puas Jaejoong pun beranjak meninggalkan Yunho dengan sudut bibir yang robek dan berdarah. Sedangkan Jung Yunho hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

Namja cantik bergelar _Hwangtaeja_ itu sedang melamun di dalam kamarnya. Banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Padahal semuanya baik-baik saja saat dia sampai dibandara pagi tadi, semuanya juga masih baik-baik saja ketika dia sampai disekolah itu. Mungkin awalnya dia ingin memberi kejutan, sayangnya malah dia yang diberi kejutan.

Terlebih ketika memikirkan masalahnya dengan ketua osis gila itu.

"Aisshhh. Memalukan! Lihat saja aku akan membalasmu!"

Tok tok tok

"_Hwangtaeja_…." Suara seorang dayang membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong

"Ada apa?"

"_Hwangtaeja_, _Wangbi mama_ ingin bertemu dengan anda. Beliau meminta anda untuk berada _Geunjeongjeon._"

"_Geurae_…"

Kim Jaejoong membuka satu persatu _Jeogori_ dan _hanbok_ miliknya kemudian beranjak kekamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Namja cantik itu menuju almari besar di sudut ruangan. Awalnya dia hanya berniat unutk mengambil pakaian hanya saja pandangan matanya malah terhenti pada sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang berwarna abu-abu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kamar ini perlu di 'berihkan'. Aku tidak ingin banyak kotoran di sini."

Jaejoong melemparkan boneka tadi ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di kamar itu lalu melanjutkan acara mengganti pakaiannya.

Tok tok

"_Nuguya_?"

"Ini dayang Shim yang mulia."

"_Nde_. Ada apa?"

"_Wangbi mama_ sudah berada disini yang mulia."

"Baiklah silahkan masuk!"

_Wangbi mama_ masuk dan menyuruh seorang dayang untuk meletakkan semangkuk _Ija jangmyeon_. Kemudian para dayang berjaga kembali didepan pintu.

"_Umma yeoppo, bogoshippo_."

Takk

"_Ya! Appo_.."

"Rasakan! Dasar anak nakal. Setelah pulang ke Seoul kau bahkan belum menemui _umma_."

Takk

_Wangbi_ atau permaisuri/ratu itu kembali memukul kepala anak kesayanganya.

"_Wangbi mama_, kau _umma_ bukan sih?"

"Ya!"

"Hehehe" Kim Jaejoong lalu memeluk sang ibu, mereka pun larut dalam acara-mari-melepas-rindu antara ibu dan anak.

Sampai disini ada yang bingung apa status Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong adalah putra mahkota Korea Selatan dari Raja Kim Hangeng dan Permaisuri Kim Heechul. Tapi hingga saat ini public belum tau mengenai jati dirinya. Berbeda dengan adiknya Kim Junsu, semua masyarakat Korea sudah mengenal pangeran berwajah imut itu.

Sejak Kim Jaejoong kecil, _Taesangwang_ dan _Daewangdaebi_ yang sangat sayang dan protective kepadanya hingga dia tidak boleh terekspos media sedekitpun hingga dia berumur 17 tahun.

Terlebih ketika dua tahun yang lalu dia harus dipindahkan ke Jepang karena suatu yang serius. Masyarakat tidak bisa melacak jati dirinya.

_._

_._

_._

"_Yeoboseyo_ Jiyong ah."

"…."

"Cari tau informai yang sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Kim Jaejoong! Ku tunggu seepatnya."

"…."

"_Arraseo_!"

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continue_

Hello Everyone…

_Bogoshippeo reader sii_!

Aniss kembali dengan FF balu #promosi…. Nah yang udah pada kenal Aniss pasti tau kalo aniss suka ngasih beberapa tebak-tebakkan. Kali ini pun sama Aniss ingin berkolaborasi dengan para reviewer dan reader ssi dengan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Aniss.

Ayo tebak kelanjutan hubungan Yunjae bakal harmonis atau penuh pertengkaran?

Apakah Yunjae pernah ketemu sebelumnya?

Kapan tanggal pernikahan Aniss ma Junsu? Eheheheheh

Monggo dijawab!

Monggo tinggalkan pesan cinta kalian untuk Aniss ne!

Pai phaaaiii…


End file.
